2 Versão de Da infância a adolescência
by Pripoquinha
Summary: Eles se conheceram quando crianças, mas, não revelaram suas identidades.Que problemas isso traria para o futuro? SasuxSaku - 2 Versão.
1. Introdução, Oito anos atrás

"_Da infância á adolescência"_

_Por: Pri-chan"_

**Introdução**

Tão rápido se conheceram, tão rapido tiveram que se despedir, os três meses de brincadeiras, onde ela era a princesa e ele o seu principe encantado...

- Por favor, não chore... - O pequeno garoto de profundos olhos negros, enxugava carinhosamente as lágrimas que teimavam escorrer pela delicada face de uma menininha de curtos cabelos rosados.  
- Ma...mas... você...va...vai embora – a garotinha tentava dizer entre soluços - vaa...ai me ...me deixar... e...e nós ... eu...eu nem sei... o seu nomee... nem...se vou... ver... você de novo!  
- E melhor assim, garota-dos-cabelos-rosados! – deu-lhe um delicado beijo na testa enquanto pensava o porque que achava que deveria ser daquele jeito, se aproximou de seus ouvidos – eu gosto muito de você! Por favor... – olhou-a de forma carinhosa - não me esqueça...

_Não me esqueça, porque eu nunca vou esquecê-la  
nunca vou esquecer o seu sorriso...  
o seu olhar, de seus preciosos cabelos...  
então não me esqueça...  
garota-dos-cabelos-rosados!_

- Eu prometo... _nunca_ ... nunca te esquecer! – ela respondeu firmemente, e o abraçou forte.

_  
Eu nunca vou esquece-lo...  
meu príncipe encantado!_

Olhou por uma última vez a garota levemente corada, antes de sorrir tristemente e entrar no carro e partir.

- Eu também gosto muito de você – a garotinha murmurou ao vento, enquanto o carro partia, e ela nunca soube para onde, mas ela tinha certeza: _ele iria voltar..._

_

* * *

_

Segunda versão de "Da infância a Adolescência!". Aproposito, eu tinha mencionado, quando estava repostando alguns capítulos de "Nosso Destino é ficar juntos (NDFJ)", que estava pensando em reescrever as minhas fanfics. Essa foi a primeira que eu escrevi, então, diga-se de passagem, é a mais... chatinha... porque, modéstia á parte, admito que estou elaborando historias muito melhores.

_Então, eu deixarei a primeira versão ainda no site, caso alguem queira ler, mas vou mudar algumas coisinhas... _

_Para quem não sabe, meu nome é Priscila, mas podem me chamar de Pri ou Pri-chan!_

Há, não fiquem desapontados, se eu não postar o primeiro capitulo ainda hoje, amanha ele estará postadinho!  
ah. Claro, vcs não vão ver muita diferença nessa introdução comparada com a anterior...

_Afinal: a história é a mesma! As duas crianças, são Sasuke e Sakura, e eles tinha por volta dos oito anos nessa epoca._

_Deixem suas opinioes! Onegai! Reviews!_


	2. 1: Esperanças, quem é você?

"_Da Infância á adolescência"_

_Por Pri-chan_

****

Capitulo 1** –** Esperanças

_****_

Oito anos depois

Sakura se revirou na cama, inquieta com o barulho ao seu lado. Que RAIOS, o seu celular estaria tocando em plena manhã se ela estava de férias? As aulas só começavam na segunda...  
- Ai Meu Deus! Ai Meu Deus! - murmurou, ERA, Segunda!  
Levantou-se, diga-se pulou, da cama, enroscando o pé no cobertor e indo de cara no chão.  
É, aquele não era um bom dia. - pensou, enquanto se levantava, passando a mão no nariz dolorido.

Depois de se arrumar, arrumar a cama e tomar o café da manha, foi quando resolveu olhar distraidamente para o relógio.  
- Ai Meu Deus! Ai Meu Deus! – exclamou  
- Sakura, querida, quantas vezes eu tenho que te falar? Já são sete horas! Como você pretende chegar em quinze minutos? – exclamou a mãe, enquanto passava a mão nos cabelos e dava um breve suspiro.  
- Desculpa mãe, eu dou um jeito! – respondeu, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha da mãe e saindo disparada, a mochila pendurada nas costas.

Haruno Sakura, era o seu nome, vivia em Konoha, uma pequena cidade do Japão com a mãe, seu pai, havia falecido á cinco anos. Tinha dezesseis anos, um metro e sessenta de altura, seu cabelos eram compridos, chegando ate o meio das costas, em um raro tom rosado e lindos olhos verde-esmeralda.

- Ai Meu Deus! Ai Meu Deus! – murmurava, em meio à correria, a gravata do uniforme ficando cada vez mais frouxa, a saia preta de pregas subindo e descendo, mostrando suas belas pernas, a camisa de gola pólo voando levemente, deixando seu umbigo dar o ar da graça de vez em quando.

- Ai! – gritou, havia batido em alguma coisa, e se estatelara no chão. _"Ótimo"_ pensou, se levantando.

Havia trombado com uma garota, esta tinha quase a sua altura, longos cabelos loiros e chamativos olhos azuis-céu. E pelo jeito, elas andavam na mesma direção, pois a garota estava vestida com um uniforme igual ao dela.

- Sakura? – a garota perguntou  
- Ino? – piscou, Yamanaka Ino não podia estar ali, podia? Ela havia se mudado para Nova York, dois anos atrás, porque pretendia seguir carreira de modelo, e Japão, não era o melhor lugar nos quesitos de moda.

Se abraçaram fortemente dando gritinho agudos: _Como você mudou! E você? O que faz aqui?  
_Se separaram e Ino começou a contar enquanto caminhavam que, um caça talentos á havia "encontrado" e por acaso, esse caça talentos e a agencia eram no Japão.

- Então, mamãe decidiu se mudar de novo para cá, me matriculou de novo no _konoha teen _(N/A Me perdoem pelo nome) e ainda conseguiu uma nova casa, na rua detrás da sua casa!  
- Que Ótimo! – exclamou Sakura, agora ela teria alguém para confidenciar seus segredos mais secretos. Não que Tenten, Hinata e Temari não fossem de confianças, mas Ino, mesmo de longe, era a primeira saber das coisas.  
- E como vai com o namorado? – perguntou Ino, dando-lhe um cutucão. Corou levemente, para depois sorrir tristemente.  
- Na verdade, não muito bem. Sai é ótimo, é o garoto mais lindo, legal e inteligênte da escola, mas... eu sinto, que a gente não se "bate" bem... eu ainda, estou presa, _naquela_ pessoa Ino... – disse, sua mão segurando firmemente o pingente em forma de coração de sua correntinha – Eu ainda, ainda tenho esperança de reencontra-lo...

Ino suspirou e a abraçou carinhosamente. Não iria dar bronca em Sakura hoje, não hoje.

Um pouco atrás, um garoto encapuzado observava as duas garotas adentrarem no colégio pelos enormes portões de ferro. E, uma delas era bem familiar...

_Muito familiar... _

_Como iria esquecer daqueles cabelos cor-de-rosa?_

xXx

- Ino! Sakura! – uma garota alta, com quatro coques loiros enfeitando a cabeça, acenava freneticamente para elas, duas outras garotas estavam sentadas ao seu lado.  
- Oi meninas! – cumprimentaram, dando um demorado abraço de saudades em cada uma.  
- Nossa! Eu pensei que você não voltaria mais Ino! – exclamou, a morena de dois coques, abraçando Ino a cada minuto.  
- A Porquinha-chan estava se sentindo muito solitária sem mim por perto, sabem? – Sakura disse distraidamente enquanto procurava por caras novas no colégio.  
- Ah, nem começa Testuda-chan... – respondeu a loira, mostrando a língua.  
- Acho... melhor nós entrarmos, e vermos a lista... – uma voz mais baixa e meiga disse.

As três eram ás melhores amigas de Sakura – sem contar com a Ino – Sabaku no Temari, que era uma loira de olhos verdes (N/A Foi no chute a cor dos olhos... :x) , tinha dezessete anos, mas havia repetido uma série, dando sempre a desculpa que era para ficar na mesma sala que as amigas. Mistash Tenten, uma morena de olhos castanhos- amendoados, tinha mesma idade que Ino e Sakura e Hyuuga Hinata, uma tímida garota de longos cabelos negros e olhos perolados, era a mais nova, tendo quinze anos.

- Essa é a mulher mais brega que eu já vi! Ela não pode simplesmente jogar uma tinta nesses cabelos? Tem um monte de fios brancos! – Ino dizia, sua perfeição em moda e beleza entrando em cena, enquanto criticava a nova Diretora.  
- Ela se chama Tsunade, virou diretora quando Kaskash-sensei recusou o cargo quando Jiraya-san abandonou a escola – explicou Tenten.  
Sério? - perguntou Ino, franzindo a testa  
- Sério, na época ele teve que fazer uma espécie de estagio na Inglaterra e não podia aceitar o cargo, foi um pouco depois que você se mudou e o garoto misterioso da Sakura sumisse do mapa...  
- Não precisava ser tão _indireta _com os meus assuntos pessoais Tenten – resmungou, Sakura, cruzando os braços enquanto olhava as listas com Hinata  
Tenten e Ino riram  
- Kaskashi-sensei voltou no final do ano, na nossa festa de formatura da oitava série - disse Hinata, enquanto passava seus delicados dedos na lista, procurando pelos nomes das amigas.  
- Legal!- exclamou Sakura, descruzando os braços e abrindo um sorriso.  
- O que foi? – perguntaram ás três quase que imediatamente se reunindo em frente á lista.  
- Todo mundo na mesma sala! Ate o pessoal do ano passado e dois novatos, será que é aquele garoto de quem kakashi-sensei disse estava "cuidando"? - disse Hinata.  
– Qual o nome dele? – perguntou Sakura, observando mais atentamente a lista.  
- Esqueceu que tem namorado? – provocou Ino, dando um sorrisinho.  
- Na verdade tinha ate esquecido – disse, cruzando os braços novamente, Sai não havia aparecido na escola ainda naquele dia – mas me diz o nome... – pediu, impaciente.  
- O nome do cara é Uchiha Sasuke!  
- Uchiha? Sakura não e um dos caras que você conheceu pelo orkut? – perguntou Temari, que se encostara a parede ao lado e as observava – Aquele tal de Itachi?  
- Não, ele é mais velho do que a gente, uns 19 anos talvez, por ai, já esta na faculdade até...  
- Pode ser algum parente... – Ino dizia pensativa

O sinal tocou, e elas, ainda no assunto do aluno novo, subiram as escadas até o terceiro andar, que era o do colegial. Entraram na última sala do corredor, e ao entrarem foram cumprimentadas por todos como sempre foram, eram muito queridas no colégio inteiro, dando mais atenção à volta de Ino á escola. Se sentaram nas carteiras do meio da fileira, como de costume, próximo as janelas. Sakura atrás de Hinata, ao seu lado Ino na fileira ao lado, com Temari e Tenten.

Havia alguém sentado logo atrás de Sakura: "_Respire fundo!! Ahh vamo la Sakura... novas amizades... novas amizades"-_ pensou a garota, e se virou no impulso de acabar logo com aquilo. Se deparou com um par de curiosos olhos ônix que combinavam com os cabelos rebeldes, no mesmo tom de negro. Quem seria? Não lhe era familiar.

- Olá – o brindou com seu melhor sorriso  
- Te conheço de algum lugar garota? – ele perguntou, não deixando o tom frio que usava passar despercebido.  
- Calminha ai garoto, não vou te morder não! – disse, começando a ficar furiosa com a falta de educação do garoto. Ela só estava querendo ser legal.  
- Não foi minha intenção... – ele disse, dando um sorriso sem emoção, mas que a fez suspirar, mais relaxada – você só me é familiar...

Ela o olhou curiosa, realmente, ele não lhe era familiar, talvez os olhos. Sim, os olhos eram. Mas quantas pessoas deveriam existir com olhos ônix? Milhões?

- Acho que não... – disse – alias, meu nome é Sakura, Haruno Sakura!  
- Uchiha Sasuke  
- Ah, sim, você é o garoto novo, é novo na cidade também?  
- Sou – respondeu, olhando para o caderno aberto á sua frente.

"_Que garotinho mais grosseiro" _– pensou Sakura, ficando vermelha, de raiva, enquanto se virava para frente.

- Mais já morei aqui antes, á oito anos atrás... – ele ainda disse, o que a deixou mais intrigada - acho que por isso, você me é tão familiar...

_Quem era aquele garoto? E por que ela era tão familiar para ele?_

* * *

_aAHH... não é lá, aquelas coisas, mas vamos considerar! Hehehe..._

_esta pequeno eu sei, mas eu reescrevi o capitulo um e dois soh nesse! Os capitulos da fic origial eram minusculos! fiquei ate assustada!  
_

**Uchiha Natalia - **_Que bom que vc gostou da minha ideia de repostar! principalmente, porque a historia pode ficar mais legal sendo escrita pela segunda vez, não? Que bom que vc é uma leitora fiel! leu todas as minhas fics! que paciencia! hahaha  
Ah, sim, eu li a sua fic! Deixei uma reviewn lah para vc! Adorei! Adoro tudo que tenha haver com Meg Cabot, mesmo nao tendo lido todos os livros da autora eu a "venero"! Vou continuar lendo! Beijos_

_Deixem reviewns, sugestoes, criticas... deixem a autora feliz! :D_

_beijinhos_


	3. 2: O garoto misterioso

_"Da infância á adolescencia"  
Por: Pri-chan  
_

**Capitulo 2_:_ **O garoto misterioso

Já havia se passado uma semana desde o primeiro dia de aula. Tudo estava realmente igual a como sempre fora, embora, com a volta de Ino ao grupo, elas estavam muito mais ligadas na questão "garotos", porque nesse assunto, Ino era a melhor.  
Temari estava namorando um garoto do segundo ano, Shikamaru desde as férias e ela, bem, ela estava com Sai. Tenten, estava de olho em um garoto chamado Neji. Hinata estava quietinha, como sempre fora e Ino, estava de olho em vários!

Naquela manha de sexta-feira, Sakura caminhava calmamente por entre as ruas a caminho do colégio, os braços se agitando no ar enquanto ouvia seu Ipod que ganhara de seus pais no natal. Levantou a cabeça olhando o céu límpido, os acontecimentos da semana ainda não saiam da sua mente, a chegada de Ino, o aluno novo, ainda não entendia o que o Uchiha quis dizer com _"Morei aqui á oito anos atrás, por isso você me é familiar"_ ela não lembrava dele ou muito menos de alguém parecido com ele, e desde aquele dia nunca mais puxara qualquer tipo de assunto com o garoto, bem que em certos momentos era irresistível não olhá-lo, uma beleza única, o corpo definido, os cabelos espetados e rebeldes dando um pequeno grande charme e os olhos...

- Tão lindo... – disse sonhadoramente, mas parou logo em seguida – não posso ficar me iludindo com esses tipos, eu tenho namorado! – decidida voltou a caminhar, desde que prometera nunca esquecer o misterioso garoto não significava que teria de esperá-lo, mas era impossível esquecer aquele sentimento.  
Mesmo que estivesse com Sai. Que andava agindo tão estranhamente nos últimos dias, não saia com ela direito e não conversavam direito, estavam em salas diferentes, mas no mesmo corredor.

Isso não estava bem

Guardou o Ipod logo que passou pelos imensos portões do Colégio onde estudava, entrando no salão principal observou um pequeno tumulto perto do quadro de recados. Se aproximou logo ouvindo um grito escandaloso chamando por ela.

- Ohayou Naruto-kun – Disse rindo, alias quem pagava o mico era o garoto não ela e com o tempo aprendeu a _"sobreviver_"com as atitudes do amigo.  
- Ohayou Sakura-chan – ele respondeu, o sorriso estampado no rosto.  
- O que esta acontecendo aqui? – perguntou, se referindo ao movimento em frente ao quadro de anúncios.  
- Tsunade-sama acabou de colocar as atividades extras! Você vai querer se escrever em algo?  
- Não sei, quem sabe. Você se inscreveu? – não via sinal de Ino e as meninas em lugar algum, onde elas estariam?  
- Sim, artes marciais! – Naruto ficava cada vez mais animado enquanto contava sobre as aulas que teria e com ele seria bom nisso - ... tenho que ser melhor que o Sasuke-teme! – ele terminou o discurso, fechando os punhos.

Sakura o olhou supresa: - Uchiha Sasuke?

- Sim! Ele não tem o direito de babar pela minha melhor amiga e também ser um dos melhores lutadores! Mas isso por pouco tempo! – disse, decidido.

Sakura corara, a melhor amiga de Naruto, era nada mais, nada menos que ela própria! E se fosse verdade o que Naruto contara?ela estava mesmo muito distraída para não notar, ele era o garoto mais distraído que conhecia.

Mas ela não teve tempo de dizer mais nada porque Ino a puxara e não parava de falar das atividades que elas poderiam fazer.

- ...podemos fazer coral, ou dança? Ou vôlei, Temari se inscreveu no vôlei...  
- Sinceramente eu prefiro dança...- respondeu, mesmo que adorasse as outras atividades. Ela ela uma ótima no saque e tinha um boa voz.

Tenten ficou tão animada com a idéia de fazer aulas de dança que não parava de falar, sem ao menos olhar para onde andava. O que aconteceu, é que logo depois ela levou um leve empurrão, indo ao chão.

- Me desculpe... – disse a pessoa, era um menino. Mas não era um menino qualquer, pensou Tenten corando enquanto aceitava a mão que Hyuuga Neji estendia para ajudá-la a se levantar.  
- Tome mais cuidado Neji... – murmurou Hinata para o primo. Era a primeira vez que abria a boca desde que Sakura chegara.  
- Não, tudo bem, obrigada Neji! – disse Tenten, alisando a saia para tirar o pó.

O garoto apenas a olhou de cima a baixo, acenou rapidamente e se virou seguindo ate o grupo de garotos no outro lado do salão.  
- Gentil... – comentou as outras debochadas

Logo que conseguiram anotar seus nomes na lista de inscrição, seguiram para a sala, no terceiro andar. Temari, que estava todo aquele tempo com o namorado, agora se juntavam a elas na discussão sobre o que elas poderiam fazer no final de semana:

- Sabe... – disse Sakura – estava pensando de todas nos irmos ao cinema e chamarmos os meninos também. O Neji, Shimaru,o Naruto...  
- O Na-Naruto-kun? – perguntou Hinata, corando violentamente.  
- Sim, Hina – disse, dando um sorrisinho malicioso – estou cansada de ficar em casa, sem ninguém para sair...  
- Não tem mais namorado Sakura? – perguntou uma voz divertida atrás de si. Sai a abraçava pela cintura, e estava com a cabeça em seu pescoço. Ela riu e se virou, recebendo um beijo estalado na boca. – Vamos no cinema então, amanhã?  
Sakura concordou, e começaram um longo beijo, que só não foi prolongado porque Kaskashi-sensei chegara na sala e tiveram que se separar.

O grande problema de namorar Sai Yamazato, era por causa de sua fama com as garotas do colégio. Ele era, sem duvida, um dos garotos mais bonito da escola, tinha cabelos e olhos negros e um físico de tirar o fôlego. Quando começaram a ficar, os cochichos foram muitos. Mas Sakura tinha ficado relaxada, porque na mesma semana, Sai a havia livrado de um encontro com Lee, um garoto sobrancelhudo da oitava série.

Mas, com a cena romântica que tinham feito em frente à sala, havia deixado alguém muito emburrado. E ela não sabia se ficara feliz ou se achava aquilo normal. Afinal, ela sempre fora assediada na escola.

xXx

No sábado, ela se vestiu, se demorando um pouco mais. Alias, mesmo que ela e Sai não estavam muito bem, era um encontro não era?  
Vestiu um leve vestido tomara-que-caia, verde claro, que realçavam seus olhos. O vestido era até a altura do joelho e num estilo mais esporte, que ajudou quando ela vestiu sua bota de cano preta e penteara bem os cabelos. Pegou a minúscula bolsa e saiu.

Estranhou que Sai ainda não estivesse no lugar onde tinha marcado, ele sempre fora pontual. E tinha certeza que o vira entrar no shooping quando estava no carro. (n/a Sakura é meia riquinha gente) Aquilo estava muito estranho.  
Andou um pouco, até a parte de trás do estacionamento. O que acho foi apenas um casal de namorados no maior amasso.  
Já ia voltar quando parou para observar o rapaz. Era idêntico ao seu namorado. Mas talvez não fosse... Sai sempre usava uma pulsera dourada e esse menino...

Arregalou os olhos, aquele menino era seu namorado, e ele a estava traindo.

"_Mantenha a calma_" – disse para si mesma e voltou para frente do estacionamento, onde encostou na parede, cruzando os braços. Viu Sasuke passar, e acenou para ele, que acenou de volta antes de entrar no shooping. Naquela hora ela teve uma imensa vontade de entrar no shooping e curtir o cinema com ele, poderiam se beijar no final do filme e...

Naquela hora Sai aparecera, nem parecia arrependido de tê-la traído, pois deu-lhe um selinho e a prendera na parede. Tentando aprofundar o beijo, mas Sakura o empurrou. Ele a olhou, estranhando a cara de brava que ela fazia.

- Muito bem, nem parece que você estava até agora pouco aos beijos com aquela garota, líder de torcida do colégio né? – ela descobrira que era a garota, e na verdade, as duas já tinha sido amigas.  
- Você esta ficando louca Sakura – Sai disse, mas não conseguiu esconder que estava assustado com tudo.  
- Mas não importa – Sakura disse, e ele pareceu relaxar – eu já estava pensando em terminar com você mesmo! – disse e saiu, queria sumir, mesmo que não sentisse nada mais especial por Sai, era horrível saber que ele a traíra.  
Mas ele a prendeu de volta na parede.  
- Há não vai não! Não sabe o sacrifício que foi para ficar com você! – ele disse, e tentou beija-lá de novo. Sakura tentava se soltar, mas ele era muito mais forte que ela e já passara das nove, aquele lugar estava escuro, quase ninguém passava por lá. E quem ia se importar com um casal de namorados se beijando? Começou a ficar com medo, o que Sai faria com ela?

Fechou os olhos com força e tentou chutá-lo quando ele começou a erguer seu vestido, mas ouviu um barulho e logo ela se sentiu sendo puxada, ficou esperando que Sai rasgasse suas roupas ou algo pior, mas tudo que sentiu foi um corpo quente a envolvendo pela cintura, era calor diferente do de Sai.  
Abriu os olhos lentamente, estava tão escuro que não reconheceu a figura, só viu os olhos, confundidos com a escuridão da noite, sentiu ele lhe puxando para mais perto, e depois tudo que viu e sentiu era que o garoto misterioso estava com os lábios colados ao seus.  
Assustou-se de ínicio, mas logo se recuperou. Estava sendo beijada por um desconhecido qualquer, mas naquela hora esqueceu do mundo, só existia ela e aquele garoto desconhecido. Entreabriu os lábios deixando a língua misteriosa 'vasculhar-lhe' a boca, se enroscar com a sua, ele acariciava os cabelos macios, a sua nuca, as costas, e ela por fim o abraçou pelo pescoço mexendo com os cabelos do jovem, se separaram por falta de ar, ele a olhou, paralisado, nunca a tinha visto tão perto de si, e não era de se arrepender, mas antes que ela pudesse vê-lo e reconhecê-lo a beijou novamente, com paixão, o que para Sakura era algo totalmente estranho de um desconhecido, mas sentia a mesma paixão ao beijá-lo, ele a abraçou fortemente como se estivesse se despedindo antes de terminar o beijo com lentidão, olhou-a novamente e sumiu na escuridão.

Sakura se viu sozinha de repente. Mas logo ela saiu correndo para fora, pegando o celular para pedir para o motorista buscá-la antes que Sai voltasse para onde ela estava, pois o garoto estranho o havia afugentado.

_Quem era aquele garoto? Por que ele a beijara? E por que ela se deixara levar?_

xXx

- Não acredito que ele fez isso! Ele parecia tão gente boa... – disse Ino, quando Sakura chorando lhe contou que Sai a havia traído – mas não sei por que você esta chorando, você nem gostava dele direito...

Sakura a abraçou mais forte

- Eu sei, mas eu me sinto suja, usada... é horrivel! – disse se afundando no ombro de Ino – Mas aconteceu mais uma coisa...  
Ino ficava com os olhos cada vez mais arregalados enquanto ela lhe contava do garoto estranho que a salvara e a beijara.  
- E você deixou ele te beijar? Você nem sabe quem ele é, sua idiota! – berrou, quando Sakura terminou de contar.

Sakura deitou no colchão estendido ao lado da cama de Ino, ia dormir ali hoje. Depois que saíra do Shooping ligara para mãe e pedira para o motorista deixá-la na casa de Ino.  
- Eu não sei porque eu deixei... – respondeu, calmamente, sua mente voltando a aqueles momentos com o rapaz estranho – mas, ele me beijou com tanta... tanta paixão... e ele me abraçava, como se... se eu fosse especial para ele...

Ino se sentou ao seu lado mais calma

- Você não esta pensando, que esse menino, é aquele de oito ano atrás, esta?  
- Na verdade eu nem pensei na possibilidade... mas poderia ser... não poderia? – perguntou, estava surpresa que nem sequer pensara no garoto de sua infância.  
- Eu não acho que pode, eu acho que é ele - Ino disse, decidida.

_

* * *

_

Hoo...  
noossa... esse capitulo mudou bastante!  
peguei o capitulo 3 e 4 para fazer esse! :p  
Tipo, em vez de ser o encontro com o Lee, em q ele tenta beija-la, é um encontro com o namorado Sai, em que ela descobre que ele a trai... muito mais legal neh?!

**

* * *

**

Reviews

**Taliane - **A gente chega la ainda Taliane! hehehe... por enquanto vou deixar vc na curiosidade! Beijos.a, as reviews

**Trident Tutti-Frutti -** Eu gostei do seu apelido! hahaha ;D. Continue acompanhando a fic! Beijos

**Harunoliliana -** Agora vc pode "matar" um pouco da sua curiosidade... mas espero que vc tenha ficado mais curiosa! hehehe. Beijinho

**Marymari-chan -** Obrigada Mary! Sem problemas! E soh vc deixar reviews sempre quando vc puder okay? BeijOos

_

* * *

_

_Deixem reviews hein?! Uma boa forma de terem um capitulo fresquinho rapidinho e deixando varias reviews para deixar a autora feliz! hehe  
Please!_

_beijinhos_


	4. 3: Apenas Sinais

_"Da Infância á adolescência"_

_Por: Pri-chan_

* * *

**Capitulo 3 – Apenas sinais**

Os dias se passaram, com eles os meses também. Sakura travava uma guerra constante em sua mente. Mal falava, mal sorria... afinal _quem era o desconhecido que a havia beijado? Seria ele, o garoto de sua infância?_

Na verdade, ela sentia aquilo, pois sempre que estava com sua pessoas queridas, dava o melhor sorriso. Mas, ela sabia, suas amigas percebiam e faziam de tudo para ajuda-la. Ela estava tão confusa, ainda mais que um sentimento muito estranho estava surgindo em seu coração.

Lentamente Sakura entrou na sala de aula, ainda não havia chegado ninguém. Jogou sua mochila sobre a mesa e se sentou, apoiando a cabeça nos braços.  
O segundo grande problema da sua vida é que estava se apaixonando...

- Bom dia Sakura... – uma voz fria, porem agradável preencheu os ouvidos da Haruno problemática que levantou sua cabeça e sorriu.

- Bom dia Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke se sentou atrás de si como de costume e ela se virou para conversar com ele. Tinham virados grandes amigos logo que... aconteceu os grandes fatos problemáticos. Sakura conseguia se abrir de uma forma que nunca imaginava com o moreno, pareciam ate amigos de infância.

Logo a sala se encheu e Sakura aproveitou para se distrair com suas amigas.

- Ele ainda me ignora – dizia Tenten desolada – mesmo que a gente esteja convivendo mais ele ainda me trata como a simples Tenten! – ela e Neji, estavam estudando juntos, pois a morena tinha uma grande problema em matemática, mas a única coisa que acontecia era que a morena ficava cada dia mais triste com o desprezo de Neji.

Ino estava relaxada, a face sonhadora pousada sobre o caderno aberto enquanto ouvia a queixa das amigas. Na verdade, finalmente ela havia achado alguém que lhe interessasse de verdade.  
O nome dele era Sabaku no Gaara, irmão de Temari, ele havia entrado há dois meses no colégio, e desde então fizera amizade com o grupo de garotos do primeiro e segundo ano que andava com elas.  
Hinata, a cada dia demonstrava mais o seu interesse por Naruto. Era falar nele que ela ficava vermelha da cabeça aos pés.  
E Temari continuava seu namoro problemático com Shikamaru, eles já haviam terminado duas vezes aquele ano, mas o que sentiam era mais forte do que as brigas e eles voltavam.

Estava tão concentrada pensando na vida das amigas que nem notou que o sinal já tocara e todos já estavam saindo.

- Sakura? – Tenten a chamava.  
- Oi? – respondeu, saindo do seu devaneio. Tenten e Sasuke a encaravam enquanto as outras a esperavam na porta. – Nossa já deu o sinal! – se levantou guardando as coisas.  
- Sakura a gente tem que ir, se encontramos aqui para a aula de dança, tudo bem?  
- Ah tudo bem eu vou com o Sasuke-kun e apareço na aula sim – disse, as garotas se foram.

Logo ela e Sasuke também deixaram a escola, caminhando silenciosamente pela rua.

- No que você tanto pensa Sakura? – perguntou o moreno, incomodado.  
Sakura ficou ainda quieta, contava ou não contava. Decidiu por contar, porque no final de tudo, Sasuke se tornara seu melhor amigo. Contou sobre o garoto de sua infância, o encontro com Sai, o beijo com o garoto desconhecido...  
- E o pior e que acho que estou ficando apaixonada...  
- Por quem? – perguntou Sasuke, o coração saindo pela boca.  
- Ainda não tenho certeza, quando tiver, eu te conto. – disse, qual seria a reação de Sasuke se soubesse que ela estava se apaixonando por ele?

xXx

Enquanto isso, Tenten havia se separado das meninas e seguia em direção ao parque, a mente perdida em seus pensamentos. De repente um ela foi apoderada por uma raiva imensa ao pensar em Hyuuga Neji.  
"_Oras, quem mandou eu me apaixonar por um insensível idiota!" _Pensou e virou-se, seguindo para o lado oposto da casa de Neji, não iria mais lá estudar aquela tarde, não queria ir e sofrer novamente em silêncio.

Começou a andar em passos largos e sem olhar para onde ia, seus olhos já estavam marejados, mas ela não queria chorar. Com a vista embaçada pelas lagrimas, ela bateu em alguém e quase foi ao chão, se a pessoa não tivesse a segurado.

- Melhor tomar cuidado em vez de andar feito louca por ai... – ele disse, deixando ela perceber o tom de deboche que usava. Por que? Tinha que se encontrar com ele?

Tenten o empurrou.

- Pare com isso seu imbecil! – gritou  
- Como foi que disse? – perguntou Neji surpreso.  
- Isso mesmo que você ouviu, você se acha o mais poderoso e por isso pode tratar as pessoas do jeito que você deseja! – ela o olhou, os olhos cobertos de lagrimas de tristeza e raiva – quer saber? Eu desisto de você! Pensei que você pudesse me reconhecer, mas não, só me trata com uma qualquer e não percebe que eu amo você! – ela despejou tudo e lhe deu as costas, voltando a andar em passos largos.  
Ele não acreditava no que havia acabado de escutar, ele, Hyuuga Neji, havia magoado a garota que ele tanto amava. Não era agora que ele iria perder. Pensou, e saiu correndo atrás da morena.

Logo ele a alcançou, a segurou pelos pulsos e a virou, aproximando seu corpo do dela.

- O que você quer? – ela perguntou, ainda tremendo.  
- Uma coisa que eu quero há muito tempo... – disse enquanto se aproximava dos lábios vermelho de Tenten – você... – sussurro antes de beijá-la. Aprofundou o beijo quando percebeu que ela se acalmara e o abraçara pelo pescoço. E começaram um jogo com suas línguas, um jogo divertido e tentador. Separaram-se e ele a olhou carinhosamente, segurando sua mão direita:  
- Não pense que em um segundo sequer não gostei de você, apenas não sabia que você também gostava de mim.

Ela sorriu e colou seus lábios ao dele novamente para mais um beijo.

xXx

Sakura chegou cedo em casa, Sasuke acompanhara até a sua casa, pois morava a somente duas ruas á frente. Após jogar a mochila sobre a cama foi direto para o computador, e se conectou a Internet.  
Logo que abriu o MSN, apareceu-lhe uma nova pessoa: O Cara. (N/A sem comentários! KK)  
Tudo bem que aquilo era somente um apelido, poderia ser qualquer pessoa, até um conhecido, então o aceitou.

**Sah Haruno diz:**

Oi, quem é vc?

**O Cara diz:**

Oi,sou alguém... (N/A: :p )

**Sah Haruno diz:**

Oh, que emoção. Não vai me contar mesmo?

**O Cara diz:**

Por enquanto não, descubra por si mesma...

**Sah Haruno:**

Legal. Só aparecem pessoas não identificadas na minha vida. Só me falta vc ser um velhinho tarado se fazendo por um cara de... humm... 17 anos, por ai?!

**O Cara diz:**

Hahaha. Não sou nenhum velho tarado, alias, vou te dar uma dica, tenho 16.

**Sah Haruno diz:**

Que bom! Pelo menos um consolo para mim.

- Sakura? Já são trez horas, esqueceu que precisa buscar sua prima Yuuki no aeroporto? – a mãe de Sakura apareceu na porta do quarto, usando um avental cor-de-rosa sobre o vestido de seda azul – bebê florido que usava. Estava fazendo um calor infernal.

Sakura se levantou de um pulo. Havia esquecido completamente. Despediu-se do Cara e desligou o computador. Fitou o computador desligado, como que esperasse que ele lhe disse-se quem era aquele garoto. Estava morrendo de curiosidade.  
Vestiu uma sainha curtinha rodada cor-de-rosa e uma regata branca, calçou um par de chinelos bem lindinho, com florzinhas de varias cores e prendeu os cabelos num rabo de cavalo.

Sua prima ficaria uma fera com seu atrazo.

**Enquanto isso no aeroporto.**

- Porcaria de bicho de cabelo cor-de-rosa! – reclamava uma garota. Esta tinha olhos escuros e negros e cabelos em cachos definidos e ruivos. Vestia uma calça jeans e uma blusa de manga três quartos. Estava morrendo de calor e não via a hora de chegar na casa da prima e trocar de roupa.

- Yuuki! – ouviu gritar logo atrás de si. Sua prima vinha correndo.  
Deu-lhe uma bronca, mas desistiu, e a abraçou.  
- Que saudades Sah!  
- É, faziam três anos que não nos víamos não? – disse Sakura, a voz embargada. As duas sempre se deram muito bem.

Sakura a ajudou com as malas e juntas foram em direção a sua casa.

Parecia que algumas coisas estavam melhorando. Ou seriam somente o sinal de que as coisas estavam apenas _começando_?

_

* * *

_

Olá! Meu povo!  
sorry pela demora! estava sem imaginação, com prigui e sem tempo!  
Como eu sofro! hahaha  
E **mais **uma vez eu mudei a historia! Essa ideia do menino do MSN, o CARA, me veio de repente, eu estava escrevendo me veio essa ideia! Quanto ao apelido, minha imaginação nao colabourou muito, entao ficou O Cara mesmo!

_Quem será?_

**Marimary-chan: **Okay, então vou ficar esperando reviews suas! Espero que esteja te fazendo feliz com esse capitulo! hahaha. Beijinhos

**Schne Hissi - **Ainda acho que o Sai merecia mais... só que ele é tão lindinho que fikei com dó! hahaha. Bem, só o tempo vai dizer se era ou nao o Sasuke! Eu vou ficar de boca calada! BeijO

**Trident tutti frutti - **Vc ja odiava o Sai? hahaha tadiinhooo! ele é bonitinho! :p  
Obrigada! Continuem deixando reviews! bjOo

**Haruliliana - **Hahaha! Entao vc vai ficar ainda mais curiosa depois desse capitulo! A Sakura sempre sai com a melhor! concordo com vc! hehe BjOo

**Lah Fernanda - **Bom que gostou! Continue lendo! bjOo

_bye povo_

_ateh mais!_

_kissus_

_

* * *

_

Axo que posto ainda esta semana a fic "Nosso destino é ficar juntos" Estou começando a escrever!


	5. 4: Tão perto da verdade

_"Da infância á adolescência"  
Por: Pri-chan _

**Capitulo 4 - Tão perto da verdade**

Fazia uma semana que as férias haviam começado. Mas nem por isso a vida de Sakura haviam se acalmado. Certo, que estava se divertido muito nas baladas que ia com a prima, não haviam perdido uma balada naquela primeira semana.  
Mas, naquela tarde a prima lhe dera uma folga das saídas e tirado o dia para ficar em casa. Enquanto ela tentava descobrir quem era o tal de O Cara, que parecia tão interessado nela, Yuuki olhava alguns panfletos de vestidos para festas.

**Sah Haruno diz:**

Minha prima esta resolvendo em  
que lugar vamos hoje a noite... úú

**O Cara diz:**

Hahaha! Depois me diga aonde vai, talvez a gente se trombe...

_- ée Yuuki, onde você pretende ir hoje? – perguntou, de olho ainda na tela do computador.  
- Huum... tem uma... perto da sua escola... – a ruiva respondeu, tranqüila._

**Sah Haruno diz:**

Conhece a balada dos alunos? Perto do colégio K.T ? (abreviação de Konoha teen)

**O Cara diz: **

Sim, eu sou do K.T...

**Sah Haruno diz:**

? Sério? Por que não disse antes?

**O Cara diz:**

Quero ser um segredo para você...  
Mas eu por apareço lá...

_Sakura suspirou inquieto, o Cara tinha acabado de sair. Quem era aquele garoto? Estudava no mesmo colégio, ele a conhecia... Ela o conhecia, pelo menos de vista deveria conhecer.  
Seria Lee? O garoto da oitava série que não saia do seu pé?_

**Sasuke U. acabou de entrar**

Ela poderia chamar o Sasuke para ir com elas também, ia convidar Ino e as garotas, se chamasse o garoto, sabia que o pessoal também iria.

**Sah Haruno diz:**

Saasuke-kuun!  
Vamoo sai hoje?? Vamos na balado dos alunos?

**Sasuke U. diz:**

Interesseira. Vou, e sim, eu chamo a galera.

**Sah Haruno diz:**

Por isso que eu te amoo! :p

**Sasuke U. diz:**

**_..._**

Aquela situação estava mais complicada do que imaginara. – pensava Sasuke.  
Era complicado ser três pessoas ao mesmo tempo, talvez... se ela descobrisse que uma das pessoas é a mesma, seria mais fácil...

- Se você soubesse, Sakura, o quanto machuca em mim, saber que apesar de tudo que eu faço, você ainda não sabe quem sou eu.

**_..._**

_--xx--_

A noite caia rapidamente. Sakura, sua prima e as garotas, já estavam a esperar Sasuke e os meninos em frente ao colégio.  
- Se eu soubesse que Shikamaru é mais enrolado para acordar, eu diria que eles mudaram de sexo... – comentou Ino impaciente – para demorar tanto assim, ta pior que mulher.  
Todas riram e suspiraram aliviadas quando viram que as pessoas que esperavam estavam virando a esquina.

Vinham Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, Gaara, Neji e um garoto desconhecido. Mas não tão desconhecido para Sakura.

- Itachi? – ela perguntou quando eles chegaram – você é irmão do Sasuke?  
- Oi florzinha... – ele a cumprimentou – para você ver como o mundo é pequeno.

Sakura sorriu e o apresentou. Isso tudo, sem notar no olhar ciumento do irmão mais novo.

Seguiram até o lugar da festa, soprava um vento gelado e Sakura pensou que seria melhor se tivesse colocado sua calça jeans em vez daquela saia curta rodada xadrez, e colocado algo a mais do que aquela blusinha preta de manga no braço esquerdo e sem manga no direito. Havia acertado em por sapatilhas pretas, pois saberia que iria dançar até cansar. O cabelo, ela o havia deixado solto, caindo em mechas em tamanhos diferentes.

Mas na verdade o que a incomodava mais, era o olhar de Sasuke para o seu corpo. De inicio, o olhar de Itachi também estava em si, mas logo eles estavam totalmente voltados para sua prima. Nessa troca de olhares, aproveitou para observar Sasuke, este usava uma calça jeans em um tom escuro, com uma corrente pendurada, um tênis preto; adidas, e uma camisa preta com os primeiro botões abertos – o que a deixou sem ar por um breve momento – os cabelos negros ainda estavam molhados e podia se sentir o seu perfume, pois ele estava andando ao seu lado. Ele observou quando Sakura abraçou o corpo com os braços e ele resolveu passar o seu pela cintura dela, a puxando para mais perto, o que ela respondeu com um baixo obrigado.

Ao lado, Ino e Gaara conversavam.  
Na verdade, mais falavam besteira. O ruivo não parava de encarar o decote da blusa de Ino, e nas curvas da perna torneada, ainda que a calça jeans de stras as reaçalvam ainda mais e a blusa vermelha com um decote digno e sem manga. Com a sapatilha preta que usava... o que na verdade, ele tinha reparado, todas as garotas estavam usando. E os cabelos loiros estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo que a deixava mais sedutora.

Na verdade, toda a espera que os homens se queixavam, no final valia a pena. Mas por exemplo, eles, homens, haviam vindo com o mesmo estilo de roupa no final, calça jeans e camisa, a diferença era somente as cores. Ele estava de branco, a camisa aberta por completo.  
Não que estivesse com calor, mas ele gostava assim. (sem muitas descrições okay?)

Ao chegarem, se separaram, as meninas seguiram para uma mesa, enquanto eles iam direto para o barzinho.  
- Estou morrendo de frio – disse Sakura, passando a mão nos braços, querendo se esquentar.  
- Eu percebi o bracinho do Sasuke em você ... – disse Ino maliciosamente, fazendo que ela ficasse escarlate.  
- Como se eu não tivesse percebido o papinho entre você e o Gaara, coisinhas indecentes hein?- disse Sakura, devolvendo na mesma moeda.  
- Ta bom, ta bom donzelas... – Yuuki se levantou – vamos dançar!

Enquanto elas dançavam, não foram perdidas de vista pelos seus tão cuidadosos amigos. Neji, já havia ido atras de Tenten e dançavam juntos, Shikamaru resolveu seguir o exemplo, mesmo que estivesse mais disposto a ficar na mesa tomando algumas batidas, seriam melhor ficar perto da namorada.  
Sasuke havia se afastado do grupo, mas parecia que ninguém havia visto para onde ele tinha ido. Naruto, já havia se juntando com as meninas para dançar, Gaara já estava aos beijos com Ino e Itachi puxava conversa com Yuuki.

No meio da fumaça que subia e as tantas pessoas que dançavam, Sakura reconheceu o garoto encapuzado que a livrara de Sai no dia do shooping. O seguiu e quando deu por si estavam na parte mais escura do salão.  
_Legal _– pensou – _agora que nao vejo que é ele._

O garoto parou, ela logo atrás.

- Fez isso de propósito, para chamar minha atenção não é? – disse  
- É muito esperta – ele disse, numa voz rouca, que ela imaginou ser um pouco forçada. Ele se virou, não dava para ver que era.  
- Obrigada por aquele dia. – ela agradeceu.  
Ele deu um sorriso de canto e se aproximou a puxando pela cintura.

- Já peguei a recompensa no mesmo dia...  
Sakura riu  
- Você também é bem esperto... por acaso você é O Cara?  
- Novamente você acertou - ele confirmou maroto  
- E você por acaso é alguém que conheci há oito anos atrás? – ela resolvera ser direta com suas perguntas – ele pensou.  
O garoto encapuzado exitou por um momento antes de responder.  
- É, sou.

O sorriso que ela dera, ele nunca tinha visto, mas sabia que então, aquele passado da infância, também significara muito para ela.

- Porque não me deixa ver quem você é mesmo? – ela pediu  
- Quem sabe na próxima vez que nos encontrarmos... – ele parou por um momento – posso fazer uma coisa?

Ela não pensara nem uma vez antes de juntar seus lábios aos dele. Ela sentia uma coisa tão estranha por esse menino não tão desconhecido, que não conseguia não se render a ele. Sentia que faria tudo para saber quem ele era.

_--x--_

Ino dançava, os braços levantados enquanto seguia o ritmo da música, os olhos fechados.  
Adorava aquilo. Adorava sentir as batidas e balançar com elas.  
Sentiu uma mão quente em sua cintura e sorriu. Ele tinha voltado.  
Abriu os olhos: Gaara dançava na sua frente, o corpo quase colado ao seu. Passou os dois braços em seu pescoço e se perguntou se já havia gostado tanto de alguém quanto gostava dele. Se fosse capaz de ler a mente das pessoas, saberia que Gaara estava pensando a mesma coisa.

Novamente quando deram por si estavam se beijando. Mas quando terminaram, ele a surpreendeu com uma pergunta que ousou sair de seus lábios.

- Amanha você continuara sendo a minha garota?

Ino o soltou, perplexo. Ele estava um pouco amedrontado com que havia acabado de falar.  
Compromisso? Ele falara de compromisso?  
Estava ficando louco, é, Ino o deixava louco.

- Amanha, depois e depois? – ela perguntou, baixinho.  
- E depois e depois... – ele disse, de repente, um lado oculto nele havia aparecido.

Ela riu, e voltou seus braços para onde estavam antes.

- Então eu serei sua garota para sempre! – ela disse e se beijaram.

A única coisa que cortou o clima foi os gritos que ouviram.  
- Nossa! Olha a rosadinha!  
- Cara! Vem ver, que garota gostosa!

- Sakura... – ela murmurou – de novo não...  
Sabia da confusão que a amiga estava passando, e, sempre que ela ficava assim, ela bebia.  
Já ia atrás quando viu Sasuke indo ate lá, viu ele parar e observar alguns instantes.  
Tava muito na cara o que ele sentia por sua amiga. Viu quando ele entrou na roda e a puxou, levando-a para fora.

- Sakura já esta em boas mãos... – disse – agora é hora de dar o fora! – puxou Gaara pelas mãos. Tirar o pessoal da agarração não ia ser muito fácil.

_--x--_

Quando Sasuke voltou para perto de todos, percebera que alguma coisa estava errada. Uma rodinha se formara no meio do salão. E descobriu quem era a pessoa quando ouviu os gritos em volta a roda. Todos envolvidos com "a rosadinha".  
Abriu passagem entre tantos garotos que estavam ali e parou para observar. Sakura subia e descia ate o chão, fazendo movimentos sensuais. Por um momento ele pensou em só ficar olhando, mas depois se lembrou que ela não era uma qualquer, que ela era sua melhor amiga e ela era a sua garota.  
Entrou no meio da roda e a puxou, sobre os gritos de protestos ele conseguiu sair e levar para fora.

Em meia hora que a deixara sozinha, ela havia se embebedado.

Parou em frente ao salão e estava pensando em ligar para seu irmão, quando Sakura entrou em sua frente, o sorriso de bêbada no rosto, e por um momento ele pensou em rir, mas permaneceu indiferente.  
Sakura passou os braços em volta de seu pescoço e o beijou. Pensou em afastá-la, afinal, ela estava bêbada, mas o beijo dela era irresistível demais para ele. Deixou que ela o beijasse e quando ela o soltou, se aproximou do seu ouvido e murmurou, a voz na mesma doce que sempre fora.  
- Eu sei que é você. – e adormeceu em seus braços.

Sasuke ficou paralisado. Será que ela descobrira quem ele era? Ou isso só mostrava que no fundo ela desconfiava que era ele?

Não deu muito tempo para pensar. Quando a pegou no colo, Ino apareceu, de mãos dadas com Gaara e o resto do pessoal atrás. E disse que já estava na hora de irem, Sakura, não poderia voltar para a casa dela.

- Melhor você resolver melhor esta confusão que você a envolveu logo... – ela sussurou, quando passou ao seu lado.

Ino era esperta – ele pensou – já havia percebido quem era ele e seus sentimentos. Mas mesmo assim ficara em silêncio.  
Ele ainda estava confuso em se revelar ou não. Será que Sakura o negaria? Seria assim tão certo jogar tudo para o alto e dizer a verdade? Pelo menos, ele não sabia.

* * *

_Gomen ne mina -san  
pela demora! Então, só para informar, o capitulo 7 da fic "Nosso destino é ficar juntos" esta em andamento. Eu escrevi um pouco, mas esta um pouco confuso ainda. _

_Eu nao estava bem esses dias. Amor meche com a gente ne?! Pois é, eu e meu namorado nao estavamos bem e eu estava sem o espirito romantico que preciso para escrever a fic. ;D  
Mas agora já esta tudo bem, e meu esperito romantico voltou a toda! _

_- Então, vamos a rewiens!_

**Harunoliliana - **HAHAHA cuuuidadooo! Vaai ficar doeente meesmo! Minha fic virou uma droga agora! Para vc ta viciada! Demorei de novo ne?! Dessa vez foi por falta de imaginaçao e o meu problemina amoroso tirou meu lado romantico da vida! Hahaha  
Eu tambem aleerto! MENINAS! cuidado com os velhos pervetidos do MSN!  
Espero que nao tenha ido para o hospital! o  
Obrigada por gostar tanto da fic! vc me deixa feliz!  
Beijinhos

**Marimary-chan - **Noossa! Obrigado! Demorei um pouco mais tá ai! FRESQUINHO! Acabei de escrever! Espero que goste! Beijinhos

**Trident tutti-frutti - **Oiee! Que bom qe gostou! espero q goste desse tambem! Beijos

**Schne Hissi - **Quem é o cara? Bem nem adianta respoder, pq vc vai ter a resposta nesse capitulo! E deu para ver que nao é eu! EU SOU MULHER! hahaha  
Yuuki... bem... isso voce vai descobriir ... ;p  
Kissus. Ja ne

**BrittyKaahl3 - **Bem vindaa entao/! Continuee leendo e deixando rewiens! BjoO

_Bom, vou indo minna...  
tenho que terminar de ler um livro para um trabalho da escola.  
Por acaso alguem ja leu o livro: A viagem, Ilse a bruxa?_

_Quem nao leu eu recomendo.. é de aventura... ate agora nao apareceu nenhum romance! Maas é muuito daoraa!_

_BeiijO _

_Bye_


	6. Chapter 6

UM AVISINHO NÃO MUITO BOM

Minna, me desculpem... mas eu deletei a fic Nosso destino é ficar juntos  
eu so pretendo terminar essa e parar de escrever pq eu fiko preucupada em escrever por causa de vcs  
mas eu naum tenho mais tempo e adimito que nem vontade. Eu tenho outras coisas em mente, naum deveria ter  
começado uma fic tao grande.

talvez um dia eu volte a posta-la se eu finaliza-la. Mas nao apostem muito nisso.

espero que me perdoem!

beijOs


End file.
